


RK1700 Week Prompts

by Howlxte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Hunter!Traci, Eden Club (Detroit: Become Human), Eden Club Android!Connor, Fluff, Human!900, Kissing, M/M, RK1700 Week, Road Trip, Selkie AU, Selkie!800, Weddings, mentioned Simarkus, mild nudity, not theirs sadly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlxte/pseuds/Howlxte
Summary: My RK1700 week ficlets, originally posted on tumblr now adding them here.





	1. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Androids don't understand the concept of chill, more at eleven.

Vacation.

Fowler had given Connor vacation time. Due to him working one hundred and sixty eight hours this week Connor was given a week long paid vacation.

Ever since androids had gotten rights they weren’t required to work nonstop when they were advertised in the past. So Connor had work nonstop one full week and even though he enjoyed working for the DPD they didn’t need human/android resources on their ass about overworking employees.

So that is how Connor found himself sitting on Hank’s couch fiddling with his coin. The lieutenant had left for work forty five minutes ago and it took a monumental effort on Hank’s part to not allow Connor to come with him.

Before deviancy standing still came natural to Connor, he may play with his coin for a bit to calibrate but now Connor felt that not even mastering every coin trick known to man could keep him from feeling as what the humans called stir crazy.

Six more days of this, Connor didn’t know if he could make it.

Connor was startled when he heard a knock on the door, his quarter going flying. Connor wasn’t expecting company and Hank didn’t really have many friends so who was it? Connor got up from the couch and looked through the peep hole and saw that it was Nines.

Opening to door Connor wondered why the upgraded model was here.

“Hello Nines, what brings you here?”

“You weren’t at work and Hank wasn’t telling me why, I was worried and came to see if you are alright. You never miss work so seeing you late and not there had me think the worse had happened.”

Connor was immensely touched, his successor was very protective towards him. Not that he thought Connor was weak and inferior, he knew Connor could handle himself. No Nines just was the protective type, a personality trait he picked up when he deviated.

“Well I’m fine, I’m just on vacation.”

That cause Nines to cock his head to the side. “Vacation?”

“Fowler told me I have to be on vacation due to working a week straight with no breaks.”

“Ah, now that explains why Fowler wanted to speak with me today. For I have been doing that the last three weeks.”

Connor chuckled, guess both of them didn’t know how to step away from work. “Well to save you from being chewed out by the captain, care to join me? Maybe this vacation will be more enjoyable with someone.” 

“Very well.” Nines enter the house and was greeted by Sumo, Nines leaned down to give the dog a few pats on the head before the large dog moved over to his favorite nap spot.

“So, what have you’ve been doing during your vacation?” Nines turned his attention back onto Connor who gave him a shrug.

“Not much, honestly I don’t know what to do.”

“The most common thing to do on vacations is to go someplace nice.”

Connor let out a small chuckle and looked to the side, a human trait he picked up and adopted as a quirk of his own. “Yes but I’ve never left Detroit.”

“Then lets do that.”

Connor blinked at the younger android. “And go where?”

“Anywhere you like.”

Connor thought for a moment, his LED going yellow as he browse through popular travel destinations. Some stood out but many were too far away, though there was one place that Connor would like to see.

“Say Nines, do you like fish?”

\--------

“Connor, I’m home…Connor?” Hank yelled into the house as he entered. Sumo was up to greet him as usual but Connor didn’t call out. Hank looked around and didn’t see the android, even checking the spare bedroom that slowly was becoming Connor’s.

“Where the fuck is he?”

Hank was starting to get worried until he wandered into the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge written in perfect Cyberlife Sans font.

_Dear Hank,_

_Do not worry I am fine. Nines and I are enjoying our vacation. I will see you at the end of the week._

_Connor._

_P.S. Don’t drink too much and take Sumo for two walks._

“Huh, wonder where they went?”

\--------

“Wow it looks a lot bigger in person.”

Connor pressed his hands against the glass as he watched a giant whale shark calmly swim by.

Connor had wanted to go to an Aquarium and not just any aquarium, he wanted to go to the best one there was. So ten hours of driving later they had made it to the Georgia Aquarium. Connor all but dragged Nines to where the large tank was and was amazed by all the fish swimming by.

Nines came to stand next to Connor and observe the fish as well, this was his first time seeing fish in person. Nines had scanned the tank and found over a dozen species of fish but what seemed to draw Connor’s attention the most was the whale shark.

“Its says that whale sharks are extinct in the wild, along with many other species in this tank.” Nines stated.

Another reason Connor wanted to come to this particular aquarium was due to it being the only one left in America to have real fish. None of those aquariums full of android animals or only a select few species of real fish.

The two spent the next three hours just staring into the tank, observing the fish until Connor wanted to move to another area of the aquarium. He grabbed Nines’ hand suddenly and dragged the younger model down a hall to an area labeled ‘South Asia’.

If Nines didn’t know any better it seemed Connor was looking for a specific fish, with how he went to each tank and scanned them only to move to another and do the same. The pair finally stopped at one, Connor staring intently at the fish swimming around. Nines scanned the tank and fish finding out they were Dwarf Gourami.

“Are these your favorite Connor?”

Nines looked to Connor and saw that his LED was red and that cause Nines to worry since Connor didn’t answer him. Getting his hand out of Connor’s grasp Nines gently pulled Connor’s face to look at him, cupping the android’s jaw.

“Connor, are you alright?”

“I…I’m fine Nines, its just….” Connor looked back at the fish. “This fish, it was my first step towards deviancy.” Nines looked at him confused, waiting for Connor to explain.

“My first mission ever there was a broken fish tank and one of these was on the floor. I could have left it to die but instead I saved it. Saving it didn’t pertain to my mission, it didn’t even influence any outcome. I saved the fish cause I wanted too and I was so happy to watch it swim in the water.” Connor looked back at the fish as they swam peacefully without a care in the world.

“So to answer your question, yes these are my favorite fish.” Connor smiled back at Nines.

It dawned on them that Nines was still holding Connor’s face and they had moved closer. Slowly pulling away from one another but Connor stopped Nines from moving all the way by grabbing his hand.

The two continued looking at the fish, combing through every tank in the aquarium until closing time was approaching. Connor was reading a holo magazine about the Monterey Bay aquarium when a stuffed fish entered his vision. Looking up from the magazine Connor looked to see Nines was holding a stuffed Dwarf Gourami in the exact colors of the one Connor saved.

“Nines…I…I…how did you know the color?” Connor took the fish plush and looked it over more closely.

“When you were talking you opened up a small connection and I briefly saw the memory of you looking at the fish. Thankfully the store here had a wide arrange of colors to choose from and one looked very much like the fish you saved.”

Connor held the plush closer to his chest, his thirium pump felt like it swelled. “Thank you Nines.”

“Your welcome. Now do you want to go to the Monterey Bay aquarium?” Nines saw the contents of the magazine. The Monterey aquarium had less live fish but it did have some of the last live sea otters and sea lions.

“It would take us thirty five hours to get there and then thirty six hours to get back to Detroit.”

“If we do go and make it back we would still have enough vacation time to spare.”

Connor thought it over and came to a decision.

“Alright lets go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they basically pulled an April and Andy from Parks and Rec. Just roadtrip across the country to see fish.


	2. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so cheesy and cliche but damn has this been in my head for such a long time i had to write it down. Also since I just like Simarkus a tad bit more just imagine the normal story line but instead of the North romance you got Simon.

Connor had never been invited to a wedding, granted when he was first made attending weddings was something he was never considered to participate in. But now that androids were free he can do a lot of things with one of those being able to attend the first wedding between two androids.

Connor was glad Markus and Simon wanted to have their wedding small and private. Connor still not a big fan of all the spotlight the Jericho members tend to bring when they were out and about. Connor was however very honored to have been invited, though he did want to chicken out and not go still harboring much guilt for what happened at the old Jericho base.

It took a whole lot of prompting from Hank to finally go. Though when Connor asked if he like to come the old lieutenant turned him down saying he didn’t want to intrude. Connor didn’t want to go alone but his circle of friends was small if nonexistent. Technically all his ‘friends’ were already going to the wedding.

“Why not take Nines?” Hank suggested while they were working and the wedding’s date was coming up soon.

Connor then glanced over to where his upgraded model was, sitting at his desk probably finished with all his work while Gavin continued to ignore his paperwork. Connor would have no trouble asking Nines to come to the wedding with him if it wasn’t for the fact that Connor has the most massive crush on him.

It honestly wasn’t suppose to happen, by all accounts Connor shouldn’t even like the model who was made to replace him. But there was just something about Nines, how even though he was superior to Connor he always treated him as an equal. Sometimes even turning to the older model for advice since Nines is the youngest android in existence.

Connor fell hard and fast.

“No, I don’t think he even want to go.”

“Why do you think that?” Hank sipped his coffee watching Connor closely.

“Cause he’s not one for social gatherings.”

“Uh huh right, it has nothing to do with the huge crush on him.” Hank chuckled as he watched Connor tense up his LED flashing red as he shushed him loudly.

“Keep it down lieutenant!”

“Come on what do you have to loose, if nothing happens you at least got to spend time with him.” Hank put his coffee down to look over a report.

“Still, I don’t think Nines would like it.”

“Like what?”

An identical voice cut in and Connor had to keep himself from flinching, glancing over he saw Nines had approached his desk and was looking down at Connor. Nines stood tall his arms behind his back LED a calm blue.

“Oh its nothing Nines-”

“Connor here thinks you wouldn’t like weddings.”

Connor shot the lieutenant a sneer at not keeping quiet.

“I have never been to one so I do not have a preference on them. I would like to attend one and then see where my opinion stands.” Nines stated.

“Thats just convenient cause Connor has been invited to one and is looking for a plus one.”

If looks could kill the lieutenant would be dead where he sat. Connor was giving him a death glare and Hank had the audacity to look smug.

“I actually would like that, that is if Connor won’t mind.”

Connor looked back to Nines with a shocked look. Nine actually wanted to go to the wedding and with him! Well it sounded more like Nines wanted to just enjoy the wedding to get an analysis on it.

“Sure you can come. Its this Friday at around noon.”

“Then I’ll be at your house no later than eleven to pick you up.” With that said Nines turned on his heel and returned to his desk leaving Connor absolutely floored as to what just happened.

\---------

Soon it was Friday and Connor had spent the entire night up a nervous wreck. If he was human he probably look exhausted and out of it but thats the curse with being an android. He wished he was human and extremely fatigued then he could maybe bail out of the wedding and get away from Nines.

But at the same time he was a bit excited, this be the first time he spent quality alone time with the other RK unit outside of work. 

Connor was putting on his tie when he heard the door bell ring. Hank shouted through the house that he’ll get it. Connor took an unnecessary breath as he finished with his tie. This wasn’t a date, no matter how many times Hank joked it was. Its just two friends- well were they really friends? No, its more like two co workers going to a wedding where only one of them really knew the ones getting married.

Checking himself over in the mirror one last time, he fixed the jacket of his blue suite and stepped out of the bathroom. Connor glanced over to the door and was taken back by Nines.

Nines was wearing a grey suite that seemed to bring the icy blue of his eye out more, and it dawned on Connor that this is the first time he’s seen Nines out of his uniform. Unlike Connor who ditched his Cyberlife uniform as soon as he could Nines was oddly attached to it and kept it even though he wasn’t required to wear it. Seeing Nines like this maybe Connor could convince him to wear other clothes.

“You look good Nines.” A small smile growing on Connor’s face. 

“Thank you, you look good too Connor.” Nines copied the smile but his was more stiff, he was still learning how to be more human like. Connor’s smile widen as he came closer to Nines.

“Shall we go?”

“Yes, I’ll be back late tonight Hank.”

“Alright, but have him back by ten you hear me.”

Connor cocked his head in confusion, why was the lieutenant setting a curfew.

“Don’t worry lieutenant, he’s in safe hands.” Nines then placed a hand on Connor’s shoulder as he led him out the door and into the self driving taxi to take them to the wedding.

\---------

The ceremony was beautiful.

Connor found he quite liked the presentation of weddings, the decor and flowers were very nice. Also Markus and Simon looked stunning in their suites, Simon wore a white suite with a long train to make up for the lack of a wedding dress. 

The wedding was picture perfect.

Later after the ceremony was done everyone gathered for the reception. From Connor’s research the reception was an after party with drinks and food but with almost everyone attending being androids it was more a social gathering. There was some thirium in a fancy glass bowl in case any android was peckish. 

Connor was holding a glass of thirium as he chatted with Josh and North, he had lost Nines some time ago but its not like they were a couple.

“So, you and your upgrade? Egotistical much?” North commented and that almost made Connor spit out his sip of thirium.

“What?”

“Oh, are you two not together?”

“No no no, I just invited him with me to the wedding. We’re not a couple.”

Both Josh and North gave him a skeptical look, if Connor was human he be turning red in embarrassment over. “We’re not together!”

“Oh so you making goo goo eyes any chance you got doesn’t mean anything?” North cocked an eyebrow. She noticed him looking at Nines all night until the younger android slipped away to who knows where. She knew something was up. 

The trio’s attention was taken away when Simon announced the bouquet toss and a few joined in. Connor took the distraction of everyone to excuse himself from Josh and North.

Connor left the building the wedding was in and sat on some steps, he took his blue jacket off leaving him in his lavender dress shirt. He made an unnecessary sigh thinking over what North said about how he looked at Nines. Hank had told him that before and it made the detective figure out Connor’s crush.

Why did becoming a deviant have to involve these kinds of feelings. He really liked Nines, he was an amazing detective and great to work with but that was as far as they were. There was no evidence for Nines to figure out that Connor liked him more than just a coworker so telling the android flat out he liked him would probably confuse Nines.

Connor was so wrapped up in his internal problems he didn’t hear someone approaching him until they sat down next to him. Connor startled turning to see who it was.

“Nines?”

“Hello Connor.”

“Where have you’ve been?”

“I wanted to scope out the venue and found myself marveling the architect until I found my way back to the reception. Also this almost hit me in the head but I caught it just in time.” Nines held up the item he was talking about and Connor’s eyes widen. 

Nines was holding Simon’s bouquet. 

“You…you caught the bouquet.”

Nines frowned at Connor’s response “Was I not suppose to?”

“No no not that its just…human tradition is that whoever catches the bouquet is the next person to get married.”

Nines looked down at the arrangement of flowers, the bouquet was made up of white roses and forget-me-knots along with hydrangeas. It was a beautiful arrangement.

“If that is the case then Connor, will you marry me?”

Connor felt like his thirium pump regulator had ceased working, did he hear what Nines just said.

“What?” Connor said dumbly.

“Will you marry me. I had assumed due to your attraction towards me you would say yes and we honor the wedding tradition of being married next.”

Connor then felt what the humans would call their blood running cold. Nines knew about his crush.

“You knew?!” Connor tried not to sputter the words out.

“Yes Connor. I am the most advance prototype, deducting you harbored feelings for me was easy from the glances you made at me when you thought I wasn’t looking, the way you trip over your words when speaking to me, and how your hands twitch in need of something to do. All signs of someone smitten.” 

Connor now felt embarrassed, how could he hide a crush from the most advance android, he couldn’t even keep it hidden from Hank. Connor looked away from Nines ashamed, with his head turn he didn’t see Nines cock his head in confusion.

“Am I wrong, do you not feel the same?”

That made Connor snap his head back to look at Nines, did…did he return the feelings?

“Wait, you feel the same way for me?”

“Of course Connor, ever since I met you.”

If Connor could blush he be flush all the way to his ears. After Connor stayed quiet Nines continued “You may be my predecessor but you are far more advance than me in every way. Thats what drew me in, you knew more about the world cause you experienced it. We may share the same appearance but the more I spent time around you I saw we couldn’t be anymore different. You are an amazing individual Connor and I couldn’t help but immediately imprint on you. When I started to notice you falling for me it made me feel more, it made me yearn to be with you but I didn’t know how to approach. I at first thought you brushing me off was cause you didn’t like me, not cause you were nervous and smitten.” Nines smiled and Connor noticed it was a real smile.

Connor smiled widely back at Nines, his chest swelling with emotions from his declaration.

He was snapped back to the present when Nines moved the bouquet closer to Connor, remembering what he asked.

“How about a date first then we can maybe talk about marriage.” Connor took the flowers and set them on his lap. Nines then took his hand and held it, Connor taking noticed the mdinisucl differences in their hands that would be unseen to the human eye.

“I’d like that very much.”

“Then its settled.” Connor flashed another smile to Nines.

“Can I kiss you?”

Nines must really like giving Connor mini heart attacks causing the android to seize up again in surprise. Connor blinked at Nines who was looking so innocently at him, how could Connor say no.

“Sure you can kiss me-”

Connor was cut off by Nines moving in close and their lips crashing together. Nines didn’t do much but just keep his lips against Connor’s who flicked his eyes around awkwardly.

“I’m doing it wrong.” Nines stated, his lips brushing Connor’s when he spoke, Connor lightly pushed Nines back a bit.

“Remember how Simon and Markus kissed?” Nines nodded. “Try and copy that, I’ll try and help along the way.”

The RK units then moved closer and Connor was now ready for the kiss as he tilted his head slightly and his lips touched Nines. This felt better, more like a real kiss. Connor pulled away and opened his eyes he noticed he closed and saw that Nines hadn’t moved and his LED was spinning yellow.

“I need another example of kissing right, for future references.”

Connor couldn’t help but roll his eyes “Just admit you want more kisses.” Teasing the younger android but he couldn’t say no and Connor leaned in for another kiss and then another and another, Nines pulled Connor back in for more and soon the kisses were getting more and more frequent.

Connor wasn’t complaining at all as he kissed Nines more, he was finally kissing his crush and found out he return the feelings. Connor was on cloud nine, it couldn’t get any better. That is until when Connor parted his lips slightly to take a breath to cool his systems Nines slipped his tongue inside Connor’s mouth.

Immediately the analyzers on his tongue identified the RK900 but Connor pushed it away to enjoy this kind of kiss more. Connor hummed, a human reaction which he mimicked from the films he watched of people kissing this way. Connor then noticed that Nines’ hands were cupping face and back pulling him even more into the intense kiss. Connor brought up his own hands to cup Nines’ face and pull him closer as he tilted his head to get a better angle during the kiss.

“Get a room you two.”

Connor pulled away from Nines quick, his hands dropping from his face but Nines kept his grip on Connor, smoothly turning his head to see who interrupted them.

It was the whole Jericho crew, North with her arms crossed shaking her head while Simon and Markus looked at the two with big smiles on their faces.

“So when’s the wedding?” Josh joked since Nines did catch the bouquet. The others chuckled and Connor couldn’t stand embarrassment any longer and hid his face in Nines’ neck.

“Maybe this winter.”

“NINES!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor is wearing what Bryan wore to his wedding. Also we stan kissing Connor one hundred times a day.


	3. Magical/Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m super weak for Selkie Aus so here it is, the shameless selkie au with the boys. This is set in the Detroit future just there are no androids.

Nines breathed in the ocean air and let out a heavy sigh. Gazing out towards the endless ocean.

Now he has seen both oceans, though something about the Pacific ocean put the one on the eastern coast to shame. Well more so there are no people crowding it and he’s not puking his guts. His friends dragged him to Coney Island for his twenty first birth and things had gotten a little wild. Ever since that Nines tended to spend his birthdays alone.

Which brought him to the coast of Oregon.

For his twenty ninth birthday Richard, or nicknamed Nines since he was born September ninth two thousand and nine, making his birthday literally be 9/9/09. Nines wanted to spend his birthday somewhere far away from Detroit. He had already spent some time with his father but now it was just him and the quietness of the seaside town he chose to stay at.

Walking down the beach on an overcast day, it was always a bit jarring that Nines was bundled up in his trench coat and turtleneck walking on a beach. Though he prefer a cloudy beach day then the typical sunny beaches he sees in tablet magazines for vacationing in California.

The cries of seagulls was drowned out by the crashing waves, this was peaceful.

Nines continued down the barren stretch of beach until he saw something on the sand. Walking closer he first thought it was just a lumpy pile of seaweed until Nines saw that it was in fact a thick coat that upon closer inspection was made of a soft yet dense fur. It almost looked like a seal pelt.

Nines picked up the water logged coat and looked it over, it seem to be in great condition which made Nines figured someone must have forgotten it hear on the beach. Draping it over his arm Nines decided to head back to the seaside town and leave it at the hotel’s lost and found, preferable after he washes it. 

\---------

Nines left the coat at the local dry cleaners, they told him he could pick it up in a few hours and he’ll leave it at the lost and found. He hopes whoever the owner is gets it back, the coat was very nice. 

Once again having nothing to do since he already explored the small town and saw all it had to offer Nines returned to the barren beach to walk down it again.

Walking farther than he did yesterday Nines saw some large rocks that the waves from the ocean would hit against. Nines remember the first day he arrived and saw these rocks there was a large brown sea lion snoozing on them. 

Today there was something on them, but not a sea lion.

“What the hell?” Nines muttered to himself as he saw a gangly pale figure on the rocks. Walking faster with a bit of dread sinking into his heart Nines saw what was on the rocks a few feet out into see and broke out into a run.

“Sir! Are you alright?” Nines shouted to the man that was lying down on the rocks, not even bothered by the waves lapping over him. Nines wouldn’t be too worried if it wasn’t for the man being stark naked out in freezing waters on a chilly day.

The young man slowly opened his eyes and blinked them at Nines before cocking his head to the side.

“Please come away from there. You’ll get cold.” Nines tried to urge him to at least get out of the water. The young man looked down at the water then back at him before slipping off of the rock and wading out of the cold water towards Nines.

As soon as he was close Nines took off his long trench coat and covered the young man up. He noticed that he was a few inches taller than him so the coat looked extra big on him.

“Are you alright? Do you need help? What is you name?”

The man was silent and Nines was worried he might be in shock before he shook his head.

“Ok…I’m ok.”

Nines let out a sigh of relief that he was alright, Nines checked him over and was rubbing his hands up and down the young man’s arms trying to warm him up. This close he got a better look at him, he had brown hair that matched his brown eyes that made him look so innocent. Many freckles and blemishes peppered his face and Nines did see they extended to the rest of his body. He was fit looking too but a little on the lanky side.

“My name is Connor.”

“Ok Connor, I’m Nines. Can you maybe tell me why you were out in the ocean without any clothes on?” 

“I live in the ocean.”

Nines just gave Connor a very skeptical look, he mentally hoped Connor wasn’t some psycho.

“Right, ok lets get you dry and warmed up and I’ll help you get back home. Ok?”

Connor glanced back towards the ocean before looking back at Nines, he looked to be debating following Nines which was understandable since he was a stranger but Connor eventually nodded. Nines guided Connor back towards the town not missing the many looks Connor casted towards the ocean.

\---------

Nines shut the door to his hotel room and gestured to the bathroom off to the side.

“Go on and take a shower, I’ll find you some clothes to wear.”

Connor looked at Nines with a look akin to a lost puppy and Nines just nudged him into the bathroom and shut the door. With that taken care of Nines rummaged around in his suite case to find some clothes for Connor. He pulled out his plaid pajama pants and a spare turtleneck. The pants might be a bit too long on Connor since Nines was taller but he hopes he’ll manage.

A loud thud followed by a scream had Nines running into the bathroom. He opened the door and was greeted to the sight of Connor on the bathroom floor while the shower hose was spraying water onto the tiled floor.

“What did you do?” Nines walked into the bathroom and picked up the hose putting it back on its stand and the water flowed out of the head into the tub. Connor was still on the floor looking spooked and Nines didn’t stare too long since the young man was still naked.

“The water was hot.”

“Yes, its suppose to be hot.” Just to be sure it wasn’t scalding Nines put his hand under the water and found it was hot but not that hot. In fact he preferred his showers scalding so he would had made this was even more warmer. 

Nines turned the faucet to make the water less hot and too a more lukewarm temperature. “Is this better?”

Connor sat up and crawled closer, sticking his hand under the water and immediately drew his hand away as if the water burned him. “Still too hot, warm water is bad.”

“You got to be kidding me? There thats as much as I’ll turn it down, you have to get warmed up.” The water was barely warm and that seemed to be enough for Connor who crawled into the tub and just sat under the spray. Seeing that it didn’t look like Connor needed any more help Nines left him again.

Nines paced around the hotel room wondering what to do next, he’ll ask Connor where he really lives and hopefully drop him off there, maybe call next of kin so Connor won’t be alone.

While he waited for Connor to be done with the shower Nines pulled out his laptop and started to get some work done, even though he was on vacation he truly couldn’t ever put work down.

Nines got so soaked up in his work he didn’t realize a few hours went by.

Glancing at the clock Nines moved from the bed back into the bathroom and saw that Connor hadn’t moved from the shower, staying under the spray the whole time. “Ok I think thats enough.” 

Nines walked over and turned the shower off startling Connor awake who seemed to have been sleeping again. Whats with him sleeping around water?

“Time to get out, get dry and dress. I’m going to help you get home.”

“But I told you my home is the ocean.”

Once again Nines was highly skeptical but he grabbed one of the towels from the shelf and handed it to Connor who stood up in the shower but didn’t start drying himself. Nines sighed and took the towel drying Connor off, he ruffled it on his head getting Connor’s hair as dry as he could. Pulling the towel away Nines noticed that Connor’s hair was starting to curl. Cute. Nines immediately shook that thought away. 

Finishing drying Connor he helped him out of the bathroom and handed Connor the clothes he picked out.

“I draw the line at dressing you.”

And once again Connor looked at Nines confused as he looked between him and the clothes. “This isn’t my fur coat.”

“No these are clothes for now…wait did you say fur coat?”

“Yes, I have a fur coat I wear.”

So Connor could be the owner of the fur coat he found on the beach.

“Well I found a coat yesterday, maybe its yours. I’ll have to pick it up from the dry cleaners. So get dressed and wait here.”

Nines left Connor in his hotel room as he walked to the dry cleaners and thankfully the coat was done and Nines paid them. Carrying the coat in the plastic wrap Nines returned to his room and first thing he noticed was that Connor didn’t get into the change of clothes, instead was lying on the bed.

“Come on, I don’t want to see you naked anymore.”

Nines hung the coat in the small closet near the door as he walked over to the bed, Connor was dozing again and wasn’t roused by Nines. Grabbing the shirt Nines slipped it over Connor’s head and got his arms through the sleeves before he quickly pulled the pants over Connor’s legs.

With him finally dress Nines felt at ease no longer having to have a naked man in his hotel room. Connor did finally wake up and began pulling at the clothes.

“Oh no you don’t, you keep these on.” Nines reached out and grabbed Connor’s hands, stopping him from taking off the pants.

“But this isn’t my coat.”

“I have that, just sit tight and don’t take these off ok?” Connor nodded.

“Good, now stay.” Nines released Connor’s wrists and walked back over to the closet and pulled the coat out and before he even turned to walk back to Connor the young man all but ran into him cause Nines to fall back against the door as Connor was trying to get the coat out of the plastic.

“You found it!”

“Yes, now slow down.” Nines pushed off of the door and helped Connor get it out of the plastic. He handed the coat to Connor who clutched it close to his chest and pressed his cheek against the soft fur. 

Connor was snapped out of holding onto the coat like his life depended on it and looked up at Nines. “You gave it back to me.”

“Of course, it’s yours.”

Connor looked away and blushed which Nines thought was a little odd, he just gave him back his coat. Not like he gave him flowers and chocolates. Connor suddenly moved and was pressed against Nines’ chest causing the taller man to back away but he was trapped between Connor and the door.

“Connor?”

“You returned a selkie coat, we are now a bonded pair.” Connor then leaned his head close to Nines’ neck and nuzzled it causing Nines to shudder.

“What do you mean a bonded pair? Selkie?”

“Selkie, we are seals until we take our coats off and appear humans. Usually our coats are taken and hidden away forced to be the one who stole it. We yearn for our coat and when we have it we dawn in and return to see. But if the coat is returned to us it is akin to a marriage proposal and I accept.” Connor then placed a kiss behind Nines ear since his turtleneck kept most of his skin covered. 

Nines grabbed Connor’s shoulders and pushed him away, after he did that Connor gave him the most saddest look ever, he looked like a kicked puppy and Nines felt so bad.

“Listen Connor, this is just too much for me. I just wanted to help you, not propose to you. Why would you be so willing to even be with me?”

“You returned my coat, they say anyone who does is worth being with.” Connor sounded to genuine right there it made Nines’ heart clench.

“Even so I’m leaving.”

“What?” 

“I don’t live here Connor, I live in Detroit which is inland and very far away from the ocean.” There was the great lakes but that wouldn’t be a good substitute to the ocean. “I don’t want to keep you away from your home.”

Connor didn’t say anything for a few minutes until he moved suddenly and threw his arms around Nines’ neck. “I don’t care, I just want to be with you.”

“Connor…”

“You have been so nice to me, most humans aren’t. I was so scared when you first found me but I drawn in by your desire to help me. I want to be with you, I want to be yours Nines.”

Connor buried his face back in Nines neck and he could feel something wet on his neck through his turtleneck. Connor was crying. Nines began thinking over this situation, as much as he started to like Connor and found him cute he wasn’t too comfortable with Connor giving up everything just cause he was nice and gave him his coat back. 

But maybe over time…

“I’ll be honest, I’m not too fond of you just accepting to be with me forever out of the blue but I can see this is a big deal for you. So how about we try and court the human way.”

“The human way?” Connor’s muffled reply still hiding in Nines’ neck.

“Yes, humans like to go on dates, get to know the other person, court them. Don’t tell me you Selkies don’t court one another?”

“Usually two bulls would fight, sometimes to the death to win the affection of the one they wish to mate with.” Connor pulled away from Nines’ neck to instead rest his head over his chest.

“Well lets settled for dinner tonight then.”

\---------

Nines decided to just call in room service since Connor doesn’t have much experience around human things. So taking him to a restaurant was out of the question.

When the food came Connor eagerly ate at the seafood he ordered for him since Connor was use to eating things from the sea. He was a bit picky to it being cooked but Connor would have to get use to it if he was going to stay with Nines.

“Have to learn to be more human like.”

Connor just huffed, especially when he had to keep clothes on at all times when out in public. Though Connor found the loophole and undressed since they were alone in the hotel room. Nines sighed and let Connor win this round.

Nines decided to put on some tv to pass the time and that really caught Connor’s attention who sat close to the tv his fur coat around his shoulders as he watched the brightly colored cartoons. Nines eventually found himself dozing off and he told Connor it was time for bed, since after tomorrow he be returning to Detroit.

Connor got up from the floor and slid into the bed next to Nines getting close and comfy next to him. Nines was too tired to argue and let Connor be, pressing close to his back and nuzzling his neck.

\---------

Nines took Connor back to where he first met him on the beach, tomorrow they will be leaving for Detroit and Connor wanted to say good bye to his herd and swim one last time in the ocean. Nines promised they’ll come back and visit as often as they can.

As they approached closer to the rocks Nines watched as a seal barked and started moving on the sand towards Connor. Connor moved faster until he went to his knees and embraced the seal who started to nuzzle his ear, Connor laughing at how it tickled. Nines came closer to the two, he found the scene absolutely adorable. 

“Its an honor to meet you Markus, don’t worry I’ll take good care of Connor.”

Connor stopped embracing the seal and looked back at Nines with a very confused look. Nines brows furrowed “What?”

“This is Sumo and Sumo is a normal seal.”

“….oh.”

Connor started to laugh and Nines’ face flushed more red all the way to the tips of his ears. “Don’t laugh at me! How am I suppose to tell the difference?”

“Easy, no selkie would come this close to a human.”

“Noted, now go on and do what you need to do. I’ll be right here when you’re done.”

Connor nodded as he stood up from the wet sand and started to take his clothes off. Nines collected them as he held Connor’s coat, when Connor was bare Nines handed it to him. Connor smiled as he placed the coat around his shoulders and he began wading into the water followed by Sumo.

Giving one last look to Nines Connor pulled the coat over his head and Nines watched as Connor dunked his head into the water and a brown seal popped his head out of the water. The seal, Connor, looked at him before diving under the waves.

The sun was setting by the time Connor came back, he walked out of the ocean wrapped in his coat and Nines was there to greet him.

“Are you ok?”

Connor sniffled, Nines couldn’t tell if it was due to tears since he was still wet. “Yeah I’m ok.”

“Lets go back, we have a long plane ride tomorrow.”

“Alright. Um husband? Whats a plane?”

Nines sighed heavily. “You have much to learn, also when around my friends and family you’re my boyfriend, ok? They’ll freak if you call me husband around.”

“But thats what you are.”

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually did the math and it works for Nines age!! So for anyone's reference 2009 would be when human Nines and Connor would be born to be twenty nine by 2038


	4. Eden Club Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I saw some fanart on twitter where Connor was the Traci and Traci was Connor. So this is a kinda role swap au where Traci is the deviant hunter and Connor is an Eden Club android. Totally unoriginal redo of the Eden Club chapter with the swap versions. There is a part two.

Traci looked up at the bright pink neon sign that read ‘Eden Club’ more advertisements for the sex club showing off scantly clad androids. She followed after Lieutenant Anderson through a sliding door, a low female voice welcoming them to the club as tubes lined the walls holding androids only clad in underwear. Traci stopped and looked more closely at the WR400, scanning when Anderson yelled at her.

“Traci?! What the fuck are you doing?”

“Coming Lieutenant.” Traci looked away from the android and followed Hank as he approached the manager of the club. Traci was scanning the room not paying much attention to the conversation until she heard Gavin’s name be mentioned.

“Great a dead body and an asshole, like this night can get any better.”

Traci followed after Hank into the room and low and behold Gavin Reed was there with a quick snide to the two.

“The fuck you two doing here?” 

“We have been assigned all cases involving androids Detective Reed.” Traci answered.

“Oh yeah, well you’re wasting your time. Just some pervert who got more action than he could handle.” Reed chuckling as his gaze moved to the limp android on the ground.

“Well have a look around if you don’t mind.” Hank answered to Reed.

Reed made a heavy sigh “Lets get out of here, its starting to stink of booze in here.” Shooting a snide look to Hank before shoulder checking Traci as he left the room followed by the other cop who bid Hank a good night.

Now having the room to themselves Traci immediately began to investigate the room starting with the powered down Android. She looked the model over, it was male with short brown hair and brown eyes, many freckles and blemished peppering the skin along with the glitter most of the androids had to reflect the neon lights, unlike the other male androids who were more muscular this male version was lean and smaller.

Traci kneeled down and first diagnosed the android, two of it’s main bicomponents were damaged. Traci dabbed her fingers in the blue blood trailing out from the android’s nose. She brought her fingers to her mouth hearing Hank squawk in disgust. The analysis came back identifying the android as a custom WR400 model dubbed the ‘Connor’ series.

Standing Traci walked back over to where the victim was dead on the round bed. She identified him as Michal Graham, she checked his heart and saw no signs of cardiac arrest. When Traci examined his neck she saw severe bruising that looked like it was caused by strangulation.

Traci began to reconstruct the scene, making a blocky version of an android strangling the victim.

“He didn’t die of a heart attack, he was strangled.” 

Hank was looking around more of the room when he answered “Yeah, I saw the bruising on the neck. Doesn’t prove anything though, could’ve been rough play.”

Traci looked more around then back at the broken android. “We’re missing something here.” She kneeled back down to examine it.

“Think you can read the android’s memory? Maybe see what happened.” Hank asked approaching Traci.

Traci grabbed the android’s arm, the skin of her hand peeling back to try and connect with the android. It didn’t work, a reactivation was required to connect with the android.

“I can try...the only way to access it’s memory is to reactivate it.”

“Think you can do it?”

Traci placed a hand on the android’s stomach, the skin deactivating revealing smooth white plastic. “Its badly damaged. If I can it only be for a minute, maybe less. I just hope its long enough to learn something.” Traci pushed on the paneling revealing the android’s insides where two tubes weren’t connected. Sticking her hands in the chassis Traci took the two tubes and reconnected them.

The android gasped loudly and got up pushing away from Traci and crawling back into a corner. It was obviously very scared, it’s LED red as it choked on sobs and was breathing hard. Traci approached slowly her hands up showing she meant the android no harm. She only had a minute and thirty seconds before it shut down, she had to be fast.

“You were damaged and I reactivated you. Everything is all right.”

The android’s LED went to yellow as it spoke “Is he...is he dead?” 

Traci needed facts and fast the timer was starting to go down. “Tell me what happened.”

The android looked away, almost ashamed “He started...hitting me...again...and again.” Tears started to well up in the android’s eyes and stream down his face. Traci thought that was odd for an WR400 model, especially a male version.

“Did you kill him?”

“No! No it wasn’t me!” The timer now read only forty five seconds.

“Were you alone in the room? Was there anyone else with you?”

“He wanted to play with two boys...” Ten seconds. “Thats what he said. There were two of us.”

“Where did the android go?! Did it say anything?” Traci shouted but the android went limp as it finally shut down. Its LED going out as it stared back at them with vacant eyes.

“So there was another android. This happened an hour ago its probably long gone.” Hank replied as Traci stood up from the dead android.

“No. It couldn’t go outside dressed like that unnoticed. It might still be here.”

Hank looked at Traci a bit skeptical. “Think you can find a deviant among all the other androids here?”

Traci wished it was that easy. 

“Deviants aren’t easy to detect.”

“Aw shit. Theres got to be some other way.”

Hank left the room mentioning maybe an eye witness maybe saw it as he went back to the manager. Traci left the room too and her eyes fell upon an android directly across the room that could had seen what happened. She approached the android and saw the only way to get it out was to purchase time with it. Being an android herself Traci was unable to rent the android, but Lieutenant Anderson was human.

“Excuse me Lieutenant. Can you come here a second.”

“Found something?”

“Maybe.”

She guided Hank back to the android across from the room where the victim was murdered.

“Can you rent this android?”

Hank turned to her with the most disgusted look ever. “For fuck’s sake Traci, we got better things to do.” Already walking away.

“Please Lieutenant. Just trust me.”

Hank looked at Traci for a few seconds before groaning and sighing as he walked over to the control pad on the tube containing the android. A voice stating the fee rate and time, Hank looking back at Traci who gave him a gesture to continue on. Hank sighed heavily again as he raised his hand up to complete the purchase.

“This is not going to look good on my expense account.”

The android stepped out, saying it’s programed greeting as it started to lead Hank away to one of the private rooms.

“Ok now what?”

Traci approached the android and reached her hand out, skin deactivating as she began to probe the android’s memory ignoring what Anderson was saying. She combed through the android’s memory watching as patrons approached the tube looking at it before moving away until Traci saw someone leave the room. It was the same model as the broken one inside except this one had blue hair. The android started heading towards the entrance and thats when she couldn’t see it anymore.

Traci let go of the android and stepped back. “It saw something!”

“Saw what?”

“The deviant leave the room. A blue hair Connor. Club policy is to wipe the android’s memory every two hours. We only have a few minutes if we want to find another witness.” 

They had exactly three minutes.

Traci approached many android’s probing their memories to find the blue haired Connor. It first walked towards the entrance until walking back into the club. It then turned into the red room, then into a blue room. The deviant even tried hiding in a room until leaving and finally fleeing through the staff door.

“Follow me Lieutenant. I know where it went.”

“Fucking-A. This is crazy.”

Traci walked down the white concert hallway to the other door, she was about to open it when Hank called out saying he take it from here. Pushing Traci behind him as he took his gun out.

They entered the warehouse and Traci saw many other android’s powered down standing around. Easy for one to hide but she had a distinct feature to signal out the deviant. 

She also found a blue blood trail and began to follow it while Hank searched around on his own. Traci came upon a small group of androids and she immediately found the deviant, if not for the blue hair the spinning yellow LED gave it away. Then all of a sudden an identical android except this one had dark brown hair jumped out and attacked Traci, grabbing at her neck. 

Hank ran over hearing the struggle and pulled his gun out. “DON’T MOVE!” He yelled but the blue haired Connor then tackled him.

Traci was dealing with the brown haired one as she moved around it and grabbed it from behind but then used it’s leg and foot to push off a metal beam. Traci then threw it over a large storage crate. She vaulted over the crate but the Connor unit kicked out her legs making Traci fall on the ground, it grabbed at her neck before getting up and straddling her chest throwing punched. Traci blocked the punches until the Connor unit grabbed a screwdriver wanting to jab it into her face.

Blocking a jab Traci then pushed hard and the Connor unit fell back and rolled onto his feet. Traci got up and just barely missed a swipe of the screwdriver to her neck. Trying to jab her with the tool again Traci grabbed the Connor unit’s arm and twisted him around into a headlock but it then threw it’s head back knocking Traci back. She then heard Hank struggling with the blue haired one, looking over quickly to see if he was ok.

The brown haired one, which Traci then noticed had piercing blue eyes advanced on her and she quickly pulled a shelf down on top of it. But it merely pushed the shelf away, what was this skinny Connor unit made of?! Traci then pushed a tool chest but the android placed it’s foot on it and pushed it back towards Traci. Grabbing a laptop the Connor unit swung it at Traci who dodged. 

Traci then kicked a chair at the android which distracted it and started to push at the android. The android struggled back and Traci found herself and the android falling out of the warehouse into the alley way. 

The blue haired Connor pushed Hank hard and he rolled over the tool chest onto the floor as the android rushed out of the warehouse but not before helping up the brown haired one. Traci looked up and saw the two android’s were clutching each other’s hand tight. Hank tried to pull one of them away but the two androids pushed him into the wall before running away.

“QUICK THEY’RE GETTING AWAY!”

Traci got up and chased after the two who started climbing up the fence, she grabbed the blue haired one and pulled it down. The brown haired one jumped off the fence and pulled at Traci to let the other one go. Traci threw her arm at it pushing it away, the blue one grabbed at her back but she knocked him off. Just in time as the brown haired one grabbed a pipe and started swinging.

Traci dodged a swing and the tackled the android into the wall causing it to drop the pipe. She tried to slam the android into the wall again but the other one joined in to help and instead slammed her into the wall. 

The three got into a scuffle against the wall until Traci had grabbed the blue haired one by the neck and then they went down on the ground after she pushed the brown hair one away. Traci was going to apprehend the android on the ground until the brown haired one grabbed a trash can and bashed it against Traci.

The blow made her fall her a few feet away where she saw Hank’s gun. Grabbing it quick she got up and took aim at the brown haired one still advancing on her. Traci had the option to shoot or spare the android and in a quick decision making she chose to spare it. Software instability flashed in the corner of her vision before the android kicked her in the head sending her back. Traci got up and saw the blue haired Connor step in between her and the other one. 

There was a tense few seconds of silence before the blue haired Connor spoke.

“When that man broke the other Connor, I knew I was next...” His LED was flashing yellow as he spoke his words sounding choked up. “I was so scared, I begged him to stop and he wouldn’t. And so I put my hands around his throat and I squeezed...until he stopped moving.”

He paused in his speech, as if finding the courage to continue on. The other Connor was moving closer to the blue haired one. “I didn’t mean to kill him. I just wanted to stay alive get back to the one I love.”

The two Connors were standing side by side and both took each other’s hand squeezing it tight. The blue haired one looked lovingly at the other one. “I wanted him to hold me in his arms again, make me forget about the humans. Their smell of sweat and their dirty words.” He spat those words out as if they were poison.

“Come on, lets go.” The brown haired one finally spoke, the blue haired one gave one more look to Traci before joining the other android in hopping the fence and taking off. Traci then noticed Hank had joined in watching the two deviants get away.

“Its probably better this way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the longest thing I ever written, the only reason I was able to do it was cause its basically copy and paste I just changed who was who. Oh yeah I skipped over that probing all the androids memory part, that be a bitch to write.


	5. Eden Club Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So part one was just a boring retelling of the Eden Club chapter. Now we have the boys trying to get to Jericho. Also since I named the Eden Club line of them as Connors I didn’t want him to keep the name so Connor is instead Eights and RK900 is Nines.

The two androids ran as fast as they could away from the club, they finally stopped and ducked into an alleyway to finally gather their bearings. The two looked at each other before all the emotions of the last hour came up. The blue hair one beginning to cry as the brown haired one pulled him into a crushing embrace.

“I was so scared I never see you again Nines.”

“Shh shh its ok Eights, they’ll never hurt you again.”

The two had dubbed themselves Nines and Eights in order to find one another in the sea of look a likes at the club and through the memory wipes. No matter how many times their memory was wiped the two always found one another and fell in love all over again.

Nines ran his hand affectionally through Eights blue hair pressing a quick kiss against his LED. Pulling away Nines looked down at the LED and then at the two of them, they wouldn’t get far only wearing boxer briefs.

“Eights, we got to find some clothes or we won’t make it to Jericho.”

Eights pulled away from holding tightly to Nines, looking down at his half naked self, he nodded and grabbed Nines’ hand. The two slowly left the alleyway and looked around, it was still late out so there weren’t a lot of humans around.

Their main objective was to find some clothes.

They were in a nicer part of the city and saw a clothing store where androids were modeling the latest clothes. Eights pulled Nines towards the store but he dug his bare heels into the wet ground.

“What are you doing?”

“Getting clothes.” Eights replied innocently.

“We can’t just steal them.”

“Nine, I already killed a man, we can add petty robbery to my list of crimes.” Eights let go of Nines hand and walked to the window staring up at the android. Tapping on the glass until the android broke from their loop of posing to stare at Eights.

Eights waved innocently and pointed to himself and Nines, he gestured to their attire or lack there of. He was hoping the store android might help them. Nine caught onto Eights planned and shook his head.

“You’re wasting your time, they won’t help us.”

The android in the window looked at them and then surprising the two pressed their hand to the glass the skin deactivating. Eights hurriedly stepped closer to the window and pressed his hand to glass skin retreating mimicking the android on the other side of the glass. The two android’s LED’s spun yellow until Eights pulled away.

“The android let me know that they’re receiving their shipment out back, we’ll be able to steal some clothes.” Eights turned back to the android in the window and gave it a nod in thanks. Grabbing Nines’ hand again he guided him to the back of the clothes store. 

The two ducked behind the corner and watched androids carrying out the boxes full of clothes. Being bolder of the two Eights moved quick and grabbed a box and pulled it around the corner. Opening it up the two rummaged around in it pulling some clothes out, Eights grabbed a few more boxes until the two were finally dressed.

Nines was wearing a turtleneck and had fancy trench coat over it with complimenting black slacks and dress shoes. Eights though has a long sleeved shirt with fingerless sleeves under another shirt that was short sleeved. Also the only pants he was able to snagged seemed to be meant for woman as they were a soft material and hugged his legs in the right places. Eights was glad both his shirts went about thigh length down, He slipped on some boots as well and Nines looked over Eights who gave one last look at himself.

“Darling, I think you grabbed clothes from the woman section.”

“It doesn’t matter, we got clothes lets go.” Eights grabbed Nines hand again.

Finally deeming their clothes good enough the two slipped away from the androids and were back on the street. Though before their could move on they had to take care of one more thing. Nines pulled Eights into another alleyway and found a sharp piece of metal on the ground. Picking it up he looked towards Eights before digging it into the side of his head where his LED was. 

The LED popped off and Nines’ skin covered where it once was. Now Nines looked like any normal human.

“Your turn.”

Eights stared wide eye at the sharp metal and then back at Nines, almost giving him a look of a kicked puppy.

“It doesn’t hurt.” Nines reassured Eights.

That got the android to nod and Nines came close, sticking the metal under the LED and with a quick use of force it snapped off. Eights skin covered where it once was and the two didn’t look like android’s anymore.

“Now we can got to Jericho. Do you remember how to get there?” Nines asked Eights since he was the one who was given its location from a janitor android from the club.

“Yes, but we need to get on a train or take a bus.”

“Lets take a train.” Nines then began leading Eights to where the train was, by the time they arrived it was morning and humans were starting to come out. Nines gripped Eights’ hand tight as they waited on the platform for the train. 

Out of the two of them Nines was wary of the humans the most, Eights said that they couldn’t act paranoid or someone might suspect them. Finally the train rolled in and Nines pulled Eights into the train taking them into the corner where he pulled Eights towards him. Eights was facing Nines as he wrapped his arms around the other’s waist and leaned his head against Nines chest.

The great thing about deviating was there were more moments like this, where they can hold each other and remember it. Nines buried his nose in Eights blue hair enjoying the close contact, he did glance up and saw a couple of humans staring at them, some with very disgusted looks.

It dawned on Nines that looking identical to each other the humans probably assumed they were siblings. “We need to not be so close in public.” he whispered in Eights’ ear. So Eights was on the same page Nines sent a mental link explaining more as to why and Eights pulled away, groaning loudly in the mental link.

The two were content with standing next to each other until their stop came getting off at Frendale. Exiting the train Eights looked at the symbol he was given and easily found it hiding in the graffiti. Showing Nines the two were able to find more and were following the path to Jericho until the large looming ship was visible.

“...oh.”

Nines chuckled standing next to Eights. “Don’t sound so disappointed darling.”

“I was just expecting something...I don’t know...nicer.” A sheepish look falling over Eights. Nines chuckled again and placed a kiss on his temple.

“Well its the only place we can be free so don’t get picky.”

Eights sighed out and the two approached the ship hand in hand. It took some time finding a way inside but soon they found the hull where all the other androids were congregating. Eights moved closer to Nines still a bit hesitant, many of the androids here were in need of repairs and many still wore their old uniforms. Eights sadly noticed that he didn’t see many WR400s, guess escaping from the club was way too hard.

Then out of the corner of his eye Eights saw a WR400, she was tending to a wounded android. Getting a better look at her Eights noticed she was one of the more popular woman models while Eights and Nines were a custom made one the manager at the Eden Club ordered. The other WR400 looked up and her eyes connected with Eights and she seemed to recognized him, sadly Eights didn’t remember her specifically.

She got up and approached the two, by the time she walked over to them she seemed overwhelmed.

“I...I had hoped others would escape that place too.”

Eights gave her a sad smile and she composed herself.

“Excuse me sorry, I just am so glad you two got out of there. It pains me everyday that so many of my people are trapped in that hell hole being used by the humans.” 

Eights gripped Nines hand tighter, he glanced over at the other and squeezed his hand back to help ground him.

“I’m North, if theres anything you need, let me know.” North left the two to go and tend to the android on the floor, watching as a PL600 joined her holding a biocomponent. 

Nines took Eights away from all the broken down androids to a small corner where he pulled him close. Eights wrapped his arms tight around Nines and buried his face into the android’s shoulder.

Nothing existed but the two of them, tuning out the world to simply bask in each other’s presence finally able to be together. Their small little moment was interrupted when another android came over to them.

Nines glared at him for wanting to disturb their peace. “Can I help you?” Nines then noticed that the android had two different eye colors.

“Could I borrow your jacket?”

Eights pulled slightly away from Nines to look at the android speaking to them. “Whatever for?” Nines asked cooly.

“Gonna need to look nice for the Stratford tower.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any excuse to put Connor into a cute outfit I will exploit. Just imagine he's wearing something similar to Simon's end game outfit but with Kara's leggings and boots.


	6. Eden Club Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part of the Eden Club au. I know the Traci appearance in the game ends at Jericho but I wanted to keep going.

Markus and his crew had done it, they had broken into the Stratford tower broadcasted their message to the world and then led a peaceful march. Nines thought they were crazy but this was what needed to be done to achieve freedom.

Jericho had gotten crowded with more and more androids coming to the ship, now it started to actually look like a resistance base. Nines and Eights were standing close to one another on a high up walk way, observing the other androids. 

Nines could hear the news broadcast in the background, alerting everyone to have their android collected and taken to camps to be destroyed. Nines leaned closer to Eights who returned the gesture and took his hand. Nines couldn’t imagine what he do if they were still at the club being rounded up and taken to the slaughter house.

Pressing a kiss of Eights temple and nuzzling his blue hair, bringing comfort to Eights who’s stress was going up after hearing about what was happening beyond the rusty metal walls of Jericho. 

The two were so wrapped in each other they didn’t notice the deviant hunter walking behind them on her mission to apprehend Markus.

\-----

Nines eyes shot open when he heard a thundering loud noise, dread started to fill him. “We have to get out of here.”

“What?”

Nines didn’t answer Eights as he grabbed his hand and started to drag the android out of the hull as fast as he can. As they ran the two heard the shouting of humans followed by guns being fired.

Jericho was under attack and they were trapped.

Relief washed over the two when Markus broadcasted a message over the mental link of an escape route. Nines and Eights were still on the lower level where the hull was and needed to get to the second floor. Easier said than done when they hadn’t explored the ship and had no idea where they were going.

“Quick this way.” Nines tugged Eights down a hallway but the two stopped suddenly when they saw two soldiers. Nines dragged Eights back behind the corner nearly dodging bullets as they took off down another hallway. The soldiers were chasing after them and Nines ran faster his grip on Eights’ hand holding tight as they climbed up some stairs.

A shot rang out and Nines felt Eights hand slip from his grip, he turned and saw that Eights had been shot in the leg and slipped on the stairs. The two soldiers were advancing ready to kill Eights and Nines just reacted.

Jumping from the stairs onto one of the soldiers Nines tackled him to the ground and started to punch him. The soldier used his gun to block most of the blows, the other one took aim to shoot Nines through the head but Eights jumped up and pushed the soldier before he shot. The bullet clipped Nines shoulder but he didn’t care as he pushed the gun against the human’s neck trying to suffocating him.

Seeing the soldier start to go limp from the pressure on his neck Nines ripped the gun away and used it to hit him across the head knocking him out. Nines then heard Eights cry out and he whipped around holding the gun taking aim and firing it, the bullet going straight through the human’s head killing him.

Tossing the gun away Nines got to his knees and pulled Eights close. “Are you alright?”

“I think so...but my leg is too damaged. Go on without me.”

Nines pulled away from Eights and saw the blue blood staining his leggings, the bullet went straight through. Eights wouldn’t be able to walk let alone run but there was no way Nines was going to leave him. Nines moved an arm under Eights legs and the around his shoulders as he lifted Eights up. “I’m not leaving you.”

Nines climbed back up the stairs and another flight until he was on the second level. Now he just needed to find an opening to jump into the river with Eights. Nines saw many of the androids running in one direction and decided to follow them, keeping his grip on Eights tight. Up ahead Nines could see an opening in the ship and ran faster.

“Don’t let go of me when we jump.”

Eights nodded as he tighten his grip around Nines’ neck as he jumped from the ship. The two landed in the water with many others and Nines began to swim, Eights moved to be on Nines back as the android swam for the both of them, not being humans allowed them to not require air and stay under the water. 

Which was good since above them the ship then exploded. 

\-----

Nines applied the hot rod to Eights wound, sealing it and stopping the thirium flow. They had taken refuge in an abandon church with the rest of the escaped Jericho members. Supplies and spare parts were limited so Eights would have to be denied thirium in favor of the more critically damaged androids.

“How’s that?”

“Better.”

“Your thirium levels?”

“About sixty percent, I’ll be fine.” Nines nodded and took a seat next to Eights on the bench and pulled him close. Eights fell into the embrace and rested his head on Nines’ shoulder. Nines placed a kiss on top of Eights’ blue hair and squeezed him a bit tighter.

Dread was heavy upon everyone in the church. The one place they could be free was gone and humans were rounding them up for slaughter. Hope was starting to wane.

Nines’ attention was drawn to Markus walking around and talking to his inner circle until he saw him approach a lone android in the corner. Nines recognized who it was and held onto Eights a bit tighter.

It was the deviant hunter. But why was she here? Why was Markus trusting her?

Nines was still trying to piece together why Markus was allowing the deviant hunter to stay he missed the leader’s speech of a last stand. Eights was speaking to Nines who was still lost in his thoughts he didn’t catch what the other said.

“I’m sorry what?” Finally snapping out of it.

“I said we should go and support Markus and the others.”

“What?! No you are injured and almost gotten killed, we stay here.”

Eights pulled out of Nines hold and stood up. “I’m fine Nines but we need to be out there and support our cause.”

“If we go out there then we will be killed.”

Eights looked away from the other, clenching his fists. “Then if we do die then we die free and together.”

\------

Nines didn’t like this.

The androids that volunteered to go with Jericho and free the androids from the camps were approaching the main one in Harts Plaza. Nines saw a lot of humans, mostly ones carrying guns. He itched to hold onto Eights’ hand and make sure he was safe but they didn’t want to draw attention to each other.

Markus started to lead them towards the humans near the camp, as they got closer shots rang out and some androids fell over dead. Nines glanced worriedly at Eights who seem to be trying to keep his composure as androids were dying around him. Nines was so focused on Eights he didn’t flinch at the bullet hitting his shoulder.

Soon the shooting stop and Markus had everyone sit down, on the ground Nines reached his hand out to Eights who placed his over Nines’. Now they wait as the world watches them, seeing if this will end in bloodshed or peace.

An hour passed as the Jericho androids made a barricade around them with supplies from around the area. Nines and Eights leaned against the bus holding each other’s hand tight. Eights had fretted over the bullet wound but Nines had sealed it from the fire from a barrel an android had started. Nines hated this, hated the waiting as the humans were just waiting for an excuse to shoot them. Markus was then going out to speak with a human, hopefully to end the ceasefire.

Markus came back with no news of the humans backing down. Giving a speech to boost their moral. Hope swelled through Eights chest that maybe they could come out of this alive and free. Though suddenly a grenade landed in the barricade and before anyone could react blew up. 

Nines slowly came too, warnings obscuring his vision but he willed them away. He needed to find Eights, frantically looking around as more grenades were thrown and the soldiers advancing on them. Nines saw Eights lying on the snow unmoving and he ran quickly over to him.

“Eights?!” Shaking the android to wake him.

Nines was getting frantic until Eights opened his eyes and looked around terrified. Not giving the other android a chance to question what was happening he pulled Eights up from the ground and started to run. But as Nines kept seeing soldiers at every escape route it dawned on him that they were trapped.

All the other living androids were backed up against the bus with soldiers all pointing their guns at them. Clutching Eights’ hand Nines moved to have Eights behind him in a last ditch effort to protect him. Nines didn’t want it to end like this, he wish he could have kissed Eights one last time before they faced their execution.

Then out of nowhere a voice was heard singing, it was Markus, he was singing.

Everyone was dead silent as he kept singing, it didn’t take long for all the androids to immediately look up the song on the web and know the lyrics. Soon North joined in the singing, then Simon, Josh...everyone was singing.

Nines was still stunned until he felt his hand be squeezed tight and he glanced over at Eights and saw he was singing as well. Nines gave Eights’ hand a tight squeeze as he joined in as well. Their singing even reached the androids in the camps and soon the entire Harts Plaza was engrossed in the singing of a people. The soldiers lowered their weapons and backed away from the androids who all gave out a huge sigh of relief. Eights felt like he couldn’t hold himself up anymore and leaned heavily against Nines’ side who wrapped him up in a tight hug.

They did it, they were free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are mistakes I apologize, I just wanted to get this posted. I will go back and fix them if there are any. Also cheesy ending again, what ya gonna do?


	7. Free day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since I want to focus on 'Blue Roses' I decided to leave out two of the prompts for the week. I couldn't think of anything for the fifth and sixth day. I had the seventh 'free day' prompt written way before and I had hoped some inspiration would strike but alas no.

There was much excitement around the bullpen today.

Officer Mills had brought his new baby in to meet the rest of the force. It seemed to be a sort of tradition that if anyone was having a baby they had to come and meet all the other officers. 

Making everyone feel like one big family. 

Connor was extremely curious but kept his distance, he had never seen a baby before. From what he could analyze from a distance the baby, Brendon Mills, appeared healthy and happy. Amazing that humans started out that small to then grow into adults. While androids were already made and ready to do things in the world.

Seeing the eight week old baby made Connor realize how young he was, on January fifth he be four months old. If Connor were human he be small and fragile like that baby, not a full fledge detective that won a revolution for his people.

Connor was so wrapped up in his realization of how old he truly was he didn’t see Hank come over to him holding the baby. “Hey Connor want to hold him?”

Connor’s LED flashed yellow as he looked to the lieutenant and then the baby “Oh I don’t think thats a good idea Hank, I’m not equipped to handle children.”

“Nonsense, you can hold a baby, I saw how curious you were looking at him, come on here I’ll show you.”

“No no Hank thats not-” The lieutenant ignored Connor as he handed the baby Brendon over to Connor and adjusted his arms to support his head and body. 

“Lieutenant I’m going to break it!” LED flashing red as Connor remained stiff as a board.

“You’re not going to break him, now just relax.” Hank was chuckling at how ridiculous Connor was acting. The android had no problem dodging bullets but handling a baby seemed to be his biggest fear.

Connor looked down at the baby who stared up at him with his big brown eyes. Still not sure what to do Connor smiled at him but his smile was stiff and awkward showing how stressed he was. The Brendon didn’t like that as he started to cry.

“Hank! What do I do?!” Connor’s LED flashing between red and yellow as the baby started to cry louder and fuss in his arms. Hank was about to save the poor android when another came close.

“What do you need help with Connor?” Nines asked the stressed android, casting a glance to the crying baby in his arms. Connor looked to Nines stress rising as the baby started to wail louder.

“Nines! I need help.”

It didn’t take much to know what was causing Connor’s high stress levels was the baby so Nines will take care of that. Reaching out the younger android took the baby from Connor’s arms and settled him on his shoulder. Nines started to rock the baby rubbing his back occasionally patting his rump to calm him down. Brendon immediately stopped crying as he calmed down in Nines’ arms.

The entire bullpen went quiet, stunned by Cyberlife’s advance prototype designed to hunt deviants calm a baby down as if they were an AX400 or PL600.

“How...how did you know what to do?” Connor was looking in awe at Nines.

“I had quickly downloaded the usual protocol of caretaker androids when it came to crying babies and took action.”

“Oh.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t do that as well when given the small human.”

Connor looked off to the side embarrassed “Well I never encountered a baby and a child is very important to people. I didn’t want to do something wrong.”

“Understandable.”

Brendon got curious with Nines’ LED and reached their tiny hand out to try and grab at the shiny light. The more he tried to grab at it and not have it in his hand the more Brendon was getting fussy. Connor found it adorable that the baby was getting mad he couldn’t have Nines’ LED.

“I think someone is trying to steal your LED.”

Nines’ eyes moved to try and see Brendon grab for the light without moving his head. “It seems he wants me to conform to the android norm and have my LED removed.”

"Alright little man, time to go home.” Chris approached the two androids and held out his hands for his baby. Nines gently handed Brendon back to his father who held him close on his arms. “You’re really good with kids Nines, ever think of babysitting?” Chris joked.

“I’m sure I can easily download more programs to take on the task of watching a baby for an allotted time.”

“Was just joking Nines, wouldn’t want you to waste your talents.” Chris gave him a smile as he walked back to his desk and started to bundle Brandon up and put him in his carrier. 

Connor nudged Nines to get the android’s attention. “You were really good with him, even if you did download a program, he didn’t cry at you or anything bad.”

“You sound a bit disappointed by that. Did you want the baby to like you?” Connor shrugged as he caught Chris leaving and Brendon was looking right at him. Connor smiled and the baby broke into sobs making Connor’s smile disappear.

“Told you Cyberlife fucked up with your design.” Hank chuckled into his coffee.

"Its not fair! Nines looks exactly like me so why doesn’t he cry with him?”

“Well babies tend to know who’s confident in what they’re doing so you freaking out when he first met you has made him label you as bad. Maybe next time you can have Nines show you how to do it better.” Hank explained.

Connor made a small huff, a trait he picked up from being around humans. His LED spinning yellow for a second before going back to blue.

“Don’t worry Connor, next time you’ll make a better first impression.” Nines placed a hand on Connor’s shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“Thanks.”

“We’ll make a nanny droid out of you soon enough.”

Connor then shoved Nines but since Nines moved quick and grabbed Connor's hand and twirled them around holding Connor close to his chest. Everyone cooed at them causing Connor to try and get away from Nines who was slowly starting to pick up the older android. "Looks like I have another fussy baby to calm down."

"Fuck you Nines!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its over! Whoo!
> 
> Also mother approved, best way to calm baby is to pat the butt.

**Author's Note:**

> Will update tags as I add the new prompts


End file.
